The present invention relates to a molding method and device formed thereby, and more particularly relates to a method for molding one substance to another substance and the molded product.
Diversified appearances can be obtained by molding processes. However, some molding materials are not heavy or strong enough in some application. For solving the above-mentioned or other problems, sometimes it is desirable to mold one substance to another substrate made of different material.
When proceeding such a molding process, it is very important to maintain the mold and the substrate in a fixed position. However, it is difficult to fix the substrate within the mold since the molding material is often injected into the mold cavity with high pressure. For solving such a problem, a substrate holder installed within the mold is used. A portion of the molded shell is performed while the substrate is fixed by the substrate holder. Then the holder is removed and the remaining molding process is performed. However, such a process is very troublesome. It is then attempted by the Applicant to solve the above-mentioned problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for molding one substance on a substrate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a molded device having a core substrate enveloped by a molded shell.
According to the present invention, a method for molding a molded substance to a substrate is provided. First of all, a substrate connected to a fixing portion by a connecting portion is prepared. The substrate is placed in a mold, wherein a portion of the fixing portion is protruding from the mold. The fixing portion is fixed by a fixing device outside the mold. Then, the molded substance covering the substrate is formed in the mold.
Preferably, the method further includes a step of removing the fixing portion from the substrate and the molded substance. To execute this step, the connecting portion is capable of being separated by an external force exerted on the portion of the fixing portion protruding from the mold.
It is preferable to form the fixing portion and the substrate integrally. Preferably, the connecting portion is a groove.
When the fixing portion is removed from the molded substance, a hole is formed on the surface of the molded substance. It is preferable to fill up the hole by a filling substance. Preferably, the filling substance is pre-molded. More preferably, the filling substance and the molded substance are made of the same material.
The fixing portion preferably includes a structure for preventing the substrate moving away from the fixing device. The structure of the fixing portion preferably includes a body portion connecting to the substrate; and a top portion connecting to and larger than the body portion.
The fixing device preferably further includes an opening having a width smaller than that of the top portion for preventing the top portion from leaving said fixing device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for molding a first substance to a second substance is provided. The method includes steps of: preparing the second substance, wherein the second substance is connected to a plurality of fixing portions; placing the second substance in a mold, wherein the plurality of fixing portions are protruding from the, mold; fixing the second substance by fixing the plurality of fixing portions; and injecting a material of the first substance into the mold to form the first substance on the second substance.
Preferably, one or more of the plurality of fixing portions is/are connected to the second substance by a connecting portion capable of being broken for separating this fixing portion from the second substance. The first fixing portion is preferably integrally formed with the second substance. Preferably, the connecting portion is a groove.
When the first fixing portion is separated from the second substance, a hole will be formed on the first substance. It is preferable to fill up the hole with a filling substance.
One or more than one of the plurality of fixing portions may be made of material the same as that of the first substance.
It is preferable to form an opening on the second substance so that a specific one of the plurality of fixing portions can be plugged onto the substrate through the opening.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a molded device is provided. The molded device includes a substrate; a molded substance covering the substrate except at least one hole, wherein the molded substance is formed by only one molding process; and a filling substance filling up the at least one hole.
The filling substance and the molded substance are preferably made of the same material.
The substrate is preferably made of metal.
The molded substance is preferably made of plastic.
The molded device preferably further includes an opening formed on the substrate and an element capable of performing a specific function, wherein the element is plugged on the opening.
Preferably, a portion of the element is covered by the molded substance.